The Abduction
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Snape tries to save Hermione from herself by abducting her and giving her the "Treatment." Mature readers only. Adult Content/Graphic Descriptions
1. At the Hogshead Inn

**Chapter 1 ~ At the Hogshead Inn**

Hermione Granger sat in the back of the Hogsheads Inn, a bottle of Firewhisky and a shot glass on the table before her. Her brown eyes were slightly glazed as she sat there in silence. The tables around her were empty except for one, where a bald, stoic-faced and rather built wizard sat. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a skull on the front, a black leather vest, black jeans and heavy black boots. His blue eyes shifted back and forth warily.

It was Friday night, and the Hogshead was filled with witches, wizards and smoke as they drank and chatted. Food was available, but no one in their right mind ate here. In fact, they brought their own glasses to drink out of. The owner, Aberforth Dumbledore wasn't the most sanitary cook or barkeep. And you never knew exactly what kind of meat was set down before you, smothered in peas, carrots and gravy.

Hermione sat alone as she did every time she came here. She paid good money to sit alone. Ever since the tabloid, the Wizarding Sun had exposed Ronald Weasley's ongoing affair with Lavender Brown, with a photo of them sneaking out of a ratty Knockturn Alley motel on the front page, both looking like deer in the Muggle headlights, Hermione had shunned the limelight and spent a lot of time drowning her sorrows.

There was no way she was going back to him. She was temporarily arrested for Crucioing her ex-boyfriend when he came to her flat, begging her for another chance. He was followed by paparazzi and they caught the whole thing on camera. She paid through the nose to stay out of Azkaban for her use of the Unforgivable and Ron had a Non-Molestation order taken out against her, not that Hermione wanted to go anywhere near him. If she did, she'd do more than "molest" him, the idiot.

Hermione was on the outs with Harry, too, because Harry had known about the affair and covered for Ron. He didn't like it, but felt it wasn't his place to say anything to Hermione. Of course, this got out as well when Lavender Brown gave her exclusive interview to the Wizarding Sun for a hefty amount of Galleons. She was now working on a book entitled:

Loving Lavender: A Hero's Mistress Tells All.

The pre-orders were already through the roof.

Hermione sat fingering her drink, hardly looking up at the people enjoying themselves all around her. A little fight broke out, two wizards drunkenly trying to blast each other but failing to get a decent bead. A stunner flew by Hermione's head, but she hardly blinked as Aberforth blasted the both of them into unconsciousness, then tossed them out on their heads using the Levicorpus spell.

"No fighting in here unless there's wagers on it!" the innkeeper shouted after them, shaking his fist then closing the door with a slam. "Bloody wankers."

Severus Snape sat watching Hermione thoughtfully as he nursed a small Firewhisky. He came here quite often. Finishing his drink, the wizard rose and glided toward her table. He was suddenly blocked by the bald wizard.

"No one bothers Miss Granger," he growled at the sallow, black-eyed wizard before him.

"Indeed?" Snape purred, one side of his mouth curling.

"Ah, Hugo? I really don't think you want to do that," Hermione said softly. She had heard the familiar purr and looked up to see the confrontation. "Just worry about the paparazzi. Professor Snape can join me if he likes."

Her bodyguard Hugo appeared reluctant to move. There was challenge in Snape's eyes, and Hugo hated to be challenged and have nothing come of it. This character was skinny as a broomstick and his nose was so huge, it would be easy to break. Besides, he looked completely unsavory with his lank hair and sallow skin. And those robes? Where the hell had he got them? There seemed to be at least one hundred buttons on them, and the collar was so high, it had to be uncomfortable. He looked like some kind of deviant. He was an evil wizard to be sure.

"Excuse me," Snape said dryly, shouldering by him. Hugo turned crimson at the slight. Snape sat down at the table and Hermione slid the bottle toward him.

"Join me," she said softly, a little slur in her voice.

Like everyone else, Snape kept his glass with him. He set it on the table and poured a small shot of the Firewhisky. He watched as Hermione took the bottle back, poured herself a generous amount in her own glass, then knocked it back completely. She let out a little rasp. That was all.

Hugo sat back down, his blue eyes focused on Snape now, hoping he'd do or say something untoward.

"So, losing Weasley has turned you into an unsociable lush," Snape said to her softly.

Hugo bristled and started to rise.

"Sit down, Hugo," Hermione ordered, not even looking at him. Hugo sat back down.

"Fuck you," she responded to Snape's statement easily, her brown eyes resting on her empty glass.

Snape's eyes glittered.

"You say that with quite a bit of conviction, Hermione," he replied, and she looked up at him. "Is that an invitation?"

Hugo once again started to rise. Snape tensed and said to Hermione," I suggest you put your guard dog on a short leash, or I'll be forced to neuter and muzzle him. I don't like being menaced."

Hermione frowned at Hugo, who couldn't understand why she was letting this ugly bloke talk to her the way he was. Hugo was an American wizard who recently arrived in Britain, and didn't know who Snape was. If he kept at it, he was going to get a crash course. The emphasis on "crash."

"Hugo, take a break," she said to him.

Frowning slightly, Hugo rose and walked to the bar. He sat down on a stool, but was still turned toward the couple at the table, his face in a scowl.

"Now, are you mad? No, that wasn't an invitation. It was my way of telling you I don't care how you see me," Hermione said to Snape. "I'm not a student looking for your approval anymore. You can sod off like everyone else."

Snape cast a Muffliato spell around them. The conversation was probably going to get quite interesting from here on out.

"Is that bitterness I detect? Oh my," Snape responded. "How does it taste?"

Hermione scowled at him.

"Why did you come over here?" she demanded. "Just to kick a witch when she's down? That figures. I thought you might be decent company. I should have known better. You can leave now."

"I could," Snape replied, "but I won't. I want to talk to you. I've sat here for nearly five months watching you pickle yourself with liquor. You've lost your fire and I'm here to keep it from going completely out."

Hermione gave a mean chuckle.

"Oh, so you're here to save me from myself?" she asked him witheringly.

Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"If memory serves me correctly, I had that very same job years ago," he said softly. "It was a trial then, too."

"You were protecting Harry," Hermione sniffed.

"I was protecting all of you," Snape snapped back at her. "And I carry the scars to prove it, you ungrateful little tart."

"And that means what? That I owe you?" Hermione hissed back at him. "Owe you for what? This life that I was saved for?"

"You owe yourself, you silly woman. You are far too gifted to spend your time pining over a wizard not suited to licking your trainers!"

"You don't understand. I loved Ron, and he betrayed me—with Lavender Brown," she said softly, picking up the bottle of Firewhisky again. "With her. I think I could have taken anyone other than her—"

Snape's hand shot out and caught Hermione's wrist, stopping her from pouring another drink.

"You think I don't know how it is to lose someone you love—to someone you hate?" he hissed at her.

Hugo saw Snape grab Hermione's wrist and leapt off of the stool. This was what he was waiting for. He drew his wand and Snape's head turned toward him, his hand a blur as he whipped out his own wand, not releasing Hermione. The bottle of Firewhisky fell to the floor and broke.

"Expellarimus!" he hissed, blasting Hugo backwards. His bulk landed on a table surrounded by startled patrons, and it broke. Snape quickly removed the Mufflatio spell and tightened his grip on Hermione.

"You're paying for that!" Aberforth cried, running around from behind the bar and skidding to a halt when he saw Snape stand up, dragging Hermione with him. Snape fixed him with a dark stare. The barkeep blanched, then turned to the unconscious Hugo and shook one gnarled finger at him.

"You're paying for that!" he declared.

"What are you doing?" Hermione cried, struggling as Snape pulled her through the inn, the patrons parting and not one attempting to help Hermione. Then again, witches were forcibly pulled out of the inn by irate husbands and boyfriends all the time. It was just that kind of place.

"Abducting you," Snape hissed.

Hermione felt her robes pocket desperately.

"Don't bother. I've already taken your wand when I first sat down. You should always make sure it's well inserted," the dark wizard informed her, pulling her through the door and Disapparating with her.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I have to admit I have NO idea where this is going, but this morning I woke up with this scene in my head of Hermione sitting in the inn, sad-faced and getting blasted by herself. So I wrote the first paragraph and just let it flow. We'll have to just see where it goes. But being abducted by Snape is always interesting, especially after that "Is that an invitation" comment.. I know Hugo is the canon name for Hermione's son, but I always think of a Hugo as being some big, not too smart guy. Usually, he sounds like Arnold whathisname. Lol. I spared y'all that, though. Thanks for reading.


	2. Taken

**Chapter 2 ~ Taken**

If Snape had hoped to get away clean with Hermione, he didn't manage to do it. The moment they stepped outside, several photographers reflexively snapped a picture, catching the dark wizard dragging an obviously struggling Hermione along.

Normally, when Hermione left the inn, Hugo ran interference, blocking a clear view of the witch, and even if he didn't, there was nothing exciting about her leaving with her bodyguard, and she never answered the questions shouted at her. But this?

This was news! They all knew who Snape was and his shady reputation despite his so-called service to the Greater Good. Many were of the opinion that he should have been executed for the death of Albus Dumbledore, or at least planted deep in the lowest bowels of Azkaban for the rest of his miserable life.

But, he was cleared, and was less than exciting when he was about, so Snape didn't make much news. Until now. It was clear that he was forcing Hermione Granger to go with him. But where was Hugo?

"Did you get that?" one excited photographer said to another, who nodded then entered the inn quickly, catching a groggy Hugo waking up and looking about. He quickly snapped more pictures.

"Where'd they go?" he snarled, leaping to his feet.

"Severus Snape Disapparated with her, by force!" the photographer offered helpfully. The expression on the bodyguard's face was murderous. He picked up his wand and ran out of the inn, followed by the newspaper men, who kept taking photos.

Hugo didn't have time to stop them. The person he was supposed to protect had been taken. That would look horrible on his resume if he didn't get her back and take care of the wizard that took her. Hugo pointed his wand in the air and made a number of motions with it. A translucent map appeared floating before him. He studied it, as did the photographers. Then he Disapparated, the map fading.

"Did you get a good look at it, Horace?" the first photographer asked.

"Yeah. I think it said "Spinner's End. What should we do, Frank?"

"We'll share credit. You take your photos down to the Prophet office, and I'll check out Spinner's End and take some more. Could be a BIG story here—"

"Hermione Granger Forcibly Abducted from the Hogshead Inn," Frank said, spreading his hands as if the headline was written in front of him. "That's worth a few Galleons. And by Snape? It doesn't get any better than that! I'm off to the office."

He Disapparated.

Horace took a moment to set his destination firmly in his mind. Ugh, Spinners End. One of the more dismal Muggle areas. To say it was bleak was an understatement. And the nearby river stuck to High Hogwarts. Well, a story was a story. What kind of newspaper man would he be if he couldn't take a bit of stench?

He Disapparated.

* * *

Hugo appeared on a ill-lit street, next to an open area that looked as if it had been bombed. There was litter strewn around a crater. To the right were rows upon rows of sad little houses. Worker homes. A tall defunct chimney filled the sky above the houses, cold and black like some despotic citadel. The stench of the river filled the air.

Hugo looked around then created the map again, squinting at it. There, clearly written was the name "Hermione Granger" and a set of footprints that by rights, should be directly in front of him. But there was nothing but empty space. Hugo frowned.

She was here. He knew she was here somewhere. He began to walk around. There was another crack of thunder, and Horace appeared, snapping pictures of the surrounding area immediately. Hugo turned toward him.

"Where's your client?" the photographer called, snapping a picture of Hugo frowning at him in irritation.

"Get out of here before I shove that camera down your fucking throat!" he snarled.

"It's a public area!" Horace shouted back at him.

Hugo started to approach him, but the photographer melted away. He'd used a Disillusionment spell. He'd be next to impossible to see in the semi-darkness until he flashed that blasted camera. But Horace was a pro at avoiding hexes. He wouldn't snap another photo unless there was something to capture.

"Fucking paparazzi," Hugo muttered, walking through the open area. Hermione was here, hidden someplace. Maybe in an Unplottable abode. Damn it. He'd have to retrieve the Aurors in order to access it, and Hugo didn't want to do that. He doubted Snape would hurt her. Too many people had seen him leave the inn with the witch. But the issue was that he had taken her under Hugo's watch. His job was to keep her safe and people away from her. Hell, she'd brought it on herself. She invited Snape to sit down. She shouldn't have done that.

Still, it was Hugo's job to protect his client. As of right now, he wasn't doing a very good job of it at all. Hmm. Wait.

Harry Potter was an Auror, and he really wanted to talk with Hermione although Hugo had orders to keep him away. He'd be able to help. Hugo suddenly Disapparated.

"Hey!" Horace cried, melting back into view, his wand in hand and camera dangling from a tether around his neck. "Where'd he go? Damn it!"

But the photographer decided to hang around. There had to be a reason Hugo came here first. He might come back and things get much more interesting.

* * *

"What is this place? Where did you bring me?" Hermione demanded as she stood in a cramped living room covered floor to ceiling with books. Snape still had a hold on her wrist. A dim candle lamp burned overhead, and a couch and some chairs were arranged beneath the light. A door led off into another room, and there was a narrow staircase that led up to the top of the house.

"My ancestral home," Snape said, releasing her. Hermione immediately ran for the door and tugged at it as Snape watched her with a lifted eyebrow. After pulling on the knob for nearly a full minute, she spun furiously on him.

"I know you didn't think it would be that easy to escape me," the wizard said.

"This is kidnapping," she spouted at him. "Let me go now and I'll think about not pressing charges."

"This is 'Intervention.' Interventions are perfectly acceptable," Snape told her quietly.

"Intervention?" Hermione spluttered.

"Yes, intervention. And if you should have me arrested, I shall simply tell that to the court, using your behavior over the months as proof, that you are drinking yourself to death and my only motive was to help you. It's well known you have cut off all of your friends and won't listen to anyone under your own power. This was the only way I could hope to talk sense to you. The press will have a field day and I'm sure public opinion will be on my side, if just to keep the excitement up."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then walked over to the couch and sat down on it.

"Do you have any alcohol?" she asked him.

"Yes, but you won't be getting any. Didn't you just hear what I said about your drowning yourself in drink? I imagine your blood is 100 proof."

Hermione snorted.

"All right. You have me here. What do you have to say?" she asked him. "I don't want to spend the rest of my night here."

Snape stared at her.

"You're in no state to talk. You're drunk and your physical condition is abysmal because of the way you've neglected your body. By the paleness of your skin, it's clear to see you haven't been eating properly. You're running on fumes. More than likely, your tissues and organs are starting to break down."

"Paleness? You should talk."

"I am naturally slender and pale," Snape replied, spinning and walking into the kitchen. Hermione heard a scraping noise, then the sound of water.

"What are you doing in there?" she called.

Snape didn't answer. Hermione stood up and began looking around. She wasn't interested in his books, a sure sign she wasn't herself. But she felt them, looking for a secret opening, someplace where he might have hidden a bottle of spirits.

The sound of water stopped and Hermione quickly fled to the couch again.

Something appeared in the doorway. It was long and wooden and kind of canoe-shaped. It was floating, carried by Snape's magic as the wizard walked out behind it, setting it on the floor. Hermione saw that it had herbs floating in it.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at it.

Snape pointed his wand at the elongated tub, heating the contents. Then, he looked at Hermione.

"Strip down and get in," he ordered.

"What? Strip down? I will not!" Hermione hissed at him, holding her robes together for emphasis.

"Very well. Divesto!" Snape said softly and Hermione screamed, curling over as all her clothing was removed.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Either get in the tub, or I'll put you in there myself. I'm anticipating the struggle," Snape said, his lips quirking. "I won't use magic, either."

Hermione stared at him furiously before she said, "Fine, turn around."

Snape did so and listened to her approach the tub and climb in. Hermione sunk low so only her neck, shoulders and head were visible. The end of the long tub had a little scoop and waterproof cushion, and she rested her head on this. It was rather comfortable.

Snape turned around, pocketed his wand and began to unbutton his robes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded as his hands moved deftly over all the buttons.

"Joining you," he replied. "There's plenty of room at the other end."

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to add a bit more to this. Still have no idea what's happening yet, but I'm making an effort. It's like pulling teeth. Dragon teeth. But, thanks for reading.


	3. Getting Wet

**Chapter 3 ~ Getting Wet  
**

"Join me? I don't want you joining me!" Hermione stammered as Snape paused long enough to toe off his boots and socks before getting back to the business of taking off his robes. "Besides, this is obviously some treatment meant for me. You don't need it."

"Those herbs and ingredients are expensive and this particular mixture is soothing as well as rejuvenating. I don't intend for you to reap the benefits alone. I deserve some form of recompense for attempting to save you from yourself," Snape replied, pulling open his robes and baring his gaunt, sallow body. You could nearly count his ribs and his slightly scarred chest was as thin as a bird's chest. But Hermione's eyes fell lower.

"Don't they pay you enough at Hogwarts to buy a new pair of underwear?" she asked him, eyeing the gray, rather worn pair of briefs covering his loins. "That's pathetic."

"That's comfortable," Snape said, pulling them down unceremoniously, exposing his rather ample goods. Hermione didn't blink. She just said, "I see why you're so thin. All the meat went to your nose and cock."

"Very funny," Snape said, stepping into the tub and settling in with a sigh.

"Really, you should do something about those briefs, Professor."

Snape rested his head in the scoop and closed his eyes, soaking luxuriously as steam wafted around them.

"I'm no longer your teacher, Hermione. Call me by my name so I can at least pretend I'm with a grown-up," he said silkily.

"What do you mean 'pretend?' I am an adult!"

Snape opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You're not acting like one. You're acting like a petulant child with a license to drink herself into oblivion because she's lost a boyfriend. Now, if you want pathetic, you have it," Snape said. "It's ten years since you've left Hogwarts. Potter is married and breeding, the gods help us all, as are most of your other classmates, yet you and Weasley hadn't tied the knot. Why do you think that is?"

Hermione frowned.

"We decided to wait," she said stiffly.

"A Weasley with a loinful of potential grandchildren for Molly Weasley, waiting? It's amazing Weasley has any ears left after ten years of his mother's nagging. It had to be more than that. I suspect, deep down inside you knew you two weren't meant to be together. You should be relieved Lavender Brown took him off your hands, not filling Aberforth's pockets with your Galleons, which I imagine you're running through since taking your leave of absence from the Magical Law Department."

"How do you know that?" Hermione demanded.

"You're news. Everything you do is held under public scrutiny. I believe the headline read "Broken-Hearted Heroine Dumps Ministry Position After Being Dumped."

"I didn't 'dump' anything. I just needed some time off," Hermione said angrily.

"Six months? And to do what? Increase the profit margin of every brewery in town? What happened to you?" Snape hissed in disgust. "You used to be so—so—"

"So what?"

"Less stupid."

"Ooh," Hermione squealed, drawing her arm over the floating spices and sending a wave of herb-infused liquid right into Snape's face. The wizard sat up and spluttered. Some herbs got into his huge nostrils and he snorted wetly before wiping his face.

"You want to splash, do you?" he growled, pushing both his hands through the water palms up and sending a huge wave of his own at Hermione, soaking her face and hair.

This started one heck of a water fight.

* * *

Ron and Harry were playing a game of Snap at Harry's house as Ginny put the children to bed. They had five. Snape hadn't been joking when he said Harry was breeding. His oldest child, James was about to start Hogwarts next term. He and Ginny hadn't wasted any time after the final battle, and the redhead spent her final year wearing maternity robes to class.

A knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get that," Harry said. He started to put his hand down and thought about it. Ron grinned at him, and he took the cards with him. Ron was a good strategist, but he wasn't above cheating.

Harry opened the door to see Hugo standing there.

"Mr. Potter, I need your help," the bodyguard said. "My client Miss Granger has been abducted by Severus Snape and although I followed them to Spinner's End, I can't find her location. I believe the house is Unplottable, and I don't want to involve the Ministry."

Ron leapt up, scattering his cards in his haste.

"What? Snape took Hermione? What kind of bloody bodyguard are you?" he demanded furiously.

"He got the drop on me, but that doesn't matter. What matters is I need to retrieve her. Will you come, Mr. Potter?"

"Of course," Harry said, throwing his hand on the little table near the door and grabbing a jacket off the coat rack.

"Hold on, I'm coming, too!" Ron hissed, hurrying over and grabbing his own jacket.

"Ginny, I'll be back after a while," Harry called up to his wife.

"All right," Ginny called down as Ron hurried past Hugo and Disapparated.

Harry and Hugo followed suit.

* * *

They reappeared at Spinners End. Horace immediately snapped a picture of the three wizards. Harry Potter AND Ron Weasley, Granger's former beau. Oh, this was just getting better and better.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, blinking away the spots before his eyes. Horace had got him full in the face with the flash.

Horace quickly Disillusioned himself, putting a little distance between him and the wizards. But he remained close enough to hear everything. They were too concerned about Hermione to focus on the photographer.

Hugo produced the map and all three of them studied it.

"Hermione should be right here," Harry said, pacing it off. "This is where Snape lives. He's made his house Unplottable. "

"Well, hurry up and make it visible. We don't know what the bastard is doing to Hermione!" Ron hissed at him impatiently as Harry pulled out his wand. As an Auror, he was privy to spells that could reveal an Unplottable domicile.

He backed up a few paces, then focused, saying the incantation in a low voice. Sparks flew out of the tip of his wand and settled around the area, revealing the outline of Snape's home, then flowing downward, the area inside becoming denser and more visible until the sad little house was revealed. A dim light emitted from a single window, muffled by a drawn shade. Now, they could hear Hermione screaming and shouting.

"He's raping her!" Ron cried, drawing his wand and running for the door, flanked by Hugo and Harry. Ron crashed into it.

"What was that?" Hermione said, sitting up and covering her breasts. She was completely soaked, as was Snape.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron cried, banging on the door.

"I believe it's company," Snape replied, reaching over the tub, snagging his robes with his fingertips and removing his wand.

* * *

A/N: And a little more. This looks like it might be interesting. Hermione is a jaded little thing, isn't she? Sorry about the misleading title. Lol. Thanks for reading.


	4. Revenge of a Sort

**Chapter 4 ~ Revenge of a Sort  
**  
"Hermione!"

Hermione's face went immediately black.

"That sounds like Ronald," she growled, looking toward the door.

"Yes, it does," Snape agreed, reaching for his robes again, this time extracting Hermione's wand. "I'm sure that's Weasley. Here's your wand."

Snape tossed Hermione her wand, eyeing her now uncovered and nicely shimmering breasts as she forgot about her nudity in her ire. The nipples were puckered because they hit the cooler air. Snape's lips puckered a bit, too. Then, Hermione stood completely up as the door was battered again, her back to the dark wizard.

Snape appreciated the view of her also shimmering buttocks, even with little herbs stuck to her rounded globes. But, he felt he should say something.

"Unless you want to remind Weasley of what he's missing, I suggest you sit back down, Hermione," Snape said, his eyes glinting as Hermione dropped back into the water like a stone.

"I can't believe he's here," Hermione hissed.

"Stand back," Harry ordered, ignoring the popping flash of Horace's camera. Hugo and Ron fell away as Harry sent a powerful blast that shattered the front door. Ron was the first one in and the first one out.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione screeched, blasting him back through the splintered doorway as Snape smirked.

He flew into Harry who also disappeared. Hugo was the only one missed and he charged in with his wand drawn, pulling up short when he saw Snape and Hermione in the long tub. Snape was resting with his arms on the edge of the tub, his wand waving lazily in one carelessly draped hand. Hermione was scowling at her bodyguard, who gaped at them.

This looked rather cozy for an abducted victim.

"Miss Granger, are you all right?" Hugo asked, his blue eyes narrowed as they rested on the nude Snape, who curled his lip at him.

"I'm fine. Did you bring Ron here?" Hermione demanded of her employee.

"Yes—er, no. I brought Mr. Potter when I discovered Snape's house was Unplottable. I didn't want to get the Ministry involved. More publicity—"

Suddenly, a camera whipped around Hugo's body, flashed then disappeared.

"I imagine this is supposed to be less publicity, eh?" Snape purred.

It had been a good shot. Horace caught them bare-shouldered and soaking. He took off for the Daily Prophet office. He had all he needed for a pageburner of a headline. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, secret lovers. Weasley shocked and hexed.

"Mr. Weasley sort of tagged along—"

"Hugo, you're FIRED!" Hermione yelled at him. "I didn't want to see Ron or Harry and you brought them both here! I'll owl you your final check tomorrow!"

Hugo dropped his wand hand. Shit. He was going to have a hard time finding work once this fiasco made its rounds, which would start tomorrow morning.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he muttered, turning and leaving the house. Harry and Ron peeked in from the sides of the door, ogling Snape and Hermione in disbelief.

"She's doing Snape?" Ron said in a low voice to Harry, who shrugged then called, "Hermione, are you all right?"

"Only my friends have the right to ask me that," Hermione shot back angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Ron ventured, ducking back a little as Hermione frowned at him.

"Having a soak with—with Severus," she replied, hesitating over Snape's given name.

"Severus? She called him Severus, Harry. She must be doing him," Ron said in disbelief.

"I'm not supposed to be within hexing distance of you! So, get out of here before you are worse than blasted, you bastard!" Hermione hissed.

Snape chose this moment to stand up, water and herbs running down his slender body and over his elephantine goodies. Both Harry's and Ron's eyes widened. Snape was pleasantly reminded of James Potter's reaction to his cock when he removed his briefs down at the lake seeking to embarrass him. It had been the only bright moment in an otherwise dismal situation. Even Sirius Black couldn't say anything. It was the first time he was ever muzzled.

Hermione saw the glazed look in their eyes then turned to see Snape standing up. Her eyes flicked downward, then a slow, rather nasty smirk appeared as she looked back at Ron, this time with one eyebrow arched and a smug look on her face.

"As you can see, Ronald, you've been quite adequately replaced," she purred at him.

Snape looked down at Hermione for a moment, but didn't say anything to her. Instead he addressed Ron and Harry.

"Now, who's going to pay for my door?" he asked.

* * *

The door temporarily repaired, and Snape a few Galleons ahead, the couple soaked quietly in the tub, Snape using his wand occasionally to keep the water heated. Hermione noted a feeling of mellowness creeping over her and everything was becoming a bit dream-like.

"What's in this?" she asked, her voice sounding strange to her own ears.

"Oh, a bit of this, a touch of that," Snape replied, his voice sounding even silkier than normal.

"I feel strange. Almost as if I'm floating," Hermione breathed. She felt so relaxed.

"Ah. That's probably the essence of Cannabis," Snape replied. "Eleven herbs, very sticky buds. As it's heated, the properties are released into the water and the steam. Purely medicinal."

"You put marijuana into the water?" Hermione lisped.

"Yes," the wizard said, stretching luxuriously as Hermione looked at him.

"You're so pale," she said in a near whisper.

"Understatement."

"Your skin is like alabaster, or porcelain. Bone china."

Snape smirked at her.

"I see Cannabis makes you wax poetic," he said softly. "Bone china?"

Hermione burst out laughing.

"It sounds silly when you say it," she giggled as Snape studied her. She was getting some color back. The toxins were being pulled from her body. Good.

"Do you feel like a drink?" he asked her.

Hermione looked up toward the ceiling for a moment as if considering it.

"No, I really don't," she replied. "It's the first time in a long time I don't. I think it had something to do with the way Ron looked when he left here. Shocked and miserable. It felt so good to see him look like that, to suffer a little."

"I've been used in many ways by many people," Snape said musingly, trailing one hand in the water. "But this is the first time that particular portion of my anatomy has been used to wreak another's revenge."

Hermione laughed again.

"It's perfect for it," she giggled.

"Is it?" Snape asked her. There was a look in his dark eyes that Hermione had never seen before, but instinctively knew.

All women knew that look. It was as old as nature itself.

She stopped laughing.

They sat there, staring at each other as the steam rose from the water. Then as one, they moved toward the center of the tub, Hermione straddling Snape's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms around her waist. They sat there, facing each other.

"What am I doing?" Hermione asked the dark wizard softly as she looked into his face. The familiar harshness of his features was softened now. He looked different in this intimate situation.

"Apparently—me," Snape replied, kissing her.

* * *

A/N: Just a bit more. Thanks for reading.


	5. Hesitation then Tender Beginnings

**Chapter 5 ~ Hesitation, then Tender Beginnings  
**  
Snape's kiss was aggressive, yet still slightly hesitant as his thin lips met Hermione's fuller ones. He suckled her lower lip, then stopped, waiting to see if she responded. She did, pulling on his top lip gently, urging him on. Snape obliged her, flesh moving softly and sensuously against flesh, the wizard deepening the kiss, Hermione's mouth opening in acceptance and moaning as his tongue swept around her mouth tentatively, then with more hunger. The sensation of this first invasion of her body threatened to curl her toes and she pulled away, looking at him with wonder as desire poured over her.

"My gods," she breathed as Snape's mouth lifted at the corner. "That kiss—"

"Cannabis has an interesting effect on some individuals," Snape said softly, his eyes on her mouth. "It can be an aphrodisiac. It increases the sense of—touch. Makes the flesh more—sensitive."

He trailed a long thin finger over Hermione's shoulder and she literally shuddered at the path of tingling heat the contact left behind.

"I see you are one of those individuals," he finished, pulling her closer so his erection rested against her belly, his mouth moving towards hers.

Hermione pulled back as she felt the weight and length of his organ resting against her skin. The weight fluctuated a bit because of the motion of the water.

"Maybe I should think about this," she breathed, and one of Snape's eyebrows rose.

"Think? Now?"

Hermione shifted back a bit.

"Well—I don't know how you are, Severus. I mean, there's always been something a bit Marquis De Sade-ish about you. You are a cruel man after all. You might use the gift the gods gave you like a battering ram on me. I'm not sure I'm up for that."

"Marquis De Sade-ish?" Snape repeated incredulously.

"Yes," Hermione said firmly, daring him to suggest otherwise. She'd seen him in action for years. He could cut people in half with just his tongue if he was inclined. What would he do physically?

"Hermione, I only give pain to my enemies, or my more dunderheaded students in a verbal manner in order to correct them. You are neither. I far prefer pleasure to pain, particularly since I receive so little pleasure in my life. Be assured, hurting you is the farthest thing from my mind," he reassured her, caressing her back gently with one hand. Hermione nearly purred as his slightly calloused hand ran up the length of her spine. "But I urgently want to experience what it would be like to have all of your intelligence and—yes—beauty given to me, at least once. Possibly, more than once. I am no Ronald Weasley. I know what a treasure you are and have always been. I would never take you for granted. Now, does that sound Marquis De Sade-ish to you?"

"No, it doesn't," Hermione agreed, her brown eyes half-lidded as he petted her gently, putting her at ease.

"Besides, it would be good for the treatment. Physical activity will help remove the toxins in your body much quicker," the wizard added.

"Of course, there's that," Hermione agreed, smirking at Snape a bit before kissing him again.

The couple's foreplay was gentle and unrushed, their mouths meeting over and over as they languidly took their pleasure of each other, Snape's caresses becoming more intimate as he caressed the sides of her breasts and waist, his long fingers slipping under her bum and lightly clutching the fullness of her arse and pulling her into his hardness, his mouth slipping over her throat. Hermione explored his thin body as well, her hands slipping over the scars on his back, fingertips pressing against the ridges of his spine and the muscle so close to the surface. She gasped as he gently slid his fingers down her belly and through her pubic hair, bringing them to rest at her core, unmoving at first as she gasped. He bent her back slightly and kissed her breasts before latching on to one, then the other, his fingertips gently moving back and forth over her clit and through her softness.

He didn't attack, he caressed carefully, well aware that her pussy had nerve ending and didn't need to be rubbed roughly as if made of sandpaper. Hermione groaned, shifting sexily in his lap, one hand sliding down his belly and grasping his thickness, the wizard jerking at first, then becoming more ardent in his kissing and licking as she ran her hand up and down his cock, just as gentle as he was while returning to his mouth.

"Yessss," Snape purred against Hermione's lips, his body rocking rhythmically in response to her underwater hand job. He gently slipped one finger inside her and Hermione whimpered as he began to thrust tenderly.

"Oh—oh Severus," she moaned as he pulled back from the kiss, his eyes resting on her face as her head dropped back in abandon. He slipped another finger inside her, his nostrils flared and cock throbbing at her reaction and the feel of her warmth tight around his digits.

"Is it good?" he asked her silkily, his voice like another caress as Hermione gasped and hissed.

"Yesssss."

He claimed her mouth again, speeding up his two-fingered penetration, gauging the reaction of her body as her kiss became more desperate and her pelvis began to thrust in unison.

"You beautiful, passionate little witch. Weasley is a damn fool," Snape whispered as Hermione began to keen, then came, a warmer heat washing over his fingers and negating the heat of the water. She fell forward, her face pressing into his shoulder as she trembled and he caressed her hair, murmuring little obscenities as she rode out her orgasm. Finally she pulled back from his shoulder and looked in his eyes.

"I needed that," she breathed.

"Yes, you did. And I have something else you need," Snape replied, lifting her then sliding her over the head of his cock, his face contorting as he sunk into the bliss between her thighs. It was exquisite.

"Oh, Severus!" Hermione gasped as he filled her.

"That's my name," he breathed, lifting her slowly and guiding her back down, his eyelids fluttering with pleasure.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm having a few issues, but tried to write something stimulating for y'all. My son flew back to NY today to live. I'm going to miss him. But, the only constant in the universe is change, isn't it? Thanks for reading

A/N/N: Christmas Special!! Get access to all the naughty images, stories and more on the Burning Pen for half off! $10 provides naughty pleasure and help for my Xmas. Visit theburningpen . com now for link! Thanks!


	6. Getting the Full Treatment

**Chapter 6 ~ Getting the Full Treatment**

Hermione groaned with pleasure as she felt Snape's thickness caress her. It was a delicious invasion of stiff, rigid flesh, his girth stroking through her body, thick and welcome. Gods, he felt good inside her body, thrusting and filling her gently through the warmth of the water.

Snape was lost in the bliss of her body, the tight clutch of her sleeve, the friction of flesh upon flesh as he carefully penetrated her over and over, reveling in the contact.

"Lie back," he breathed, shifting forward and allowing Hermione to rest against the tub, her neck resting in the scoop. Her body reclined, allowing him full access and control as she sighed with pleasure. He held on to her waist, his pelvis hunching, filling, taking as her voice rose in pleasure. He didn't attempt to press his full length into her. It wasn't necessary.

"Oh gods," Hermione hissed as Snape possessed her gently but fully, the water lapping around his slender form.

"This has nothing to do with the gods," the wizard breathed, lost in her sweetness, shifting closer as he enjoyed the clutch of her body around him as he returned to her again and again. "It's only you and I, Hermione."

Snape began to move faster, grasping her thighs and using the leverage to aid his thrust. Merlin, he was magnificent in his possession, the wide head of his cock caressing Hermione's soft inner walls with abandon, capturing the tightness and sweetness of her acceptance over and over and over again.

Her voice was the epitome of passion and Snape let it wash over him like a rolling tide as he claimed her, gentle, but hungry. He pulled her forward, locking his mouth to hers, one hand tangling in her hair as they flowed together.

The small room echoed with muted moans, sighs and the lapping of water as the act intensified, Hermione's body sliding back and forth as if she were seated on a bucking Hippogriff. Suddenly Snape stopped, breaking contact between their mouths and bodies.

"No," Hermione gasped at him, as he let her go and slid back, rising. Snape reached down and caught her hand, pulling her up and then lifting her against his body so her legs wrapped around his waist. He slid one hand under her bum to support her, then used his other hand to insert his cock back inside. He was thin, but he was strong.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck; her head falling back as Snape began to thrust again, aiding his penetration by lifting her up and down bodily.

"Oh shit," Hermione hissed as she felt his length stretching her now. She wound her pussy around his organ and Snape nearly dropped her in reaction, desperately clutching her wet body closer as she threw it on him.

"My gods, woman!" Snape gasped in a choked, raw voice.

"Is it good, Severus?"

"Good—doesn't cover you, witch," he breathed back at her, thrusting so hard and deep she screeched. Snape fell still immediately.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as she shuddered against him. "I didn't mean—"

"Shhh," Hermione replied, kissing him. Snape began to move again, very gently this time, praying she wouldn't roll her hips again. He couldn't be held responsible for his reaction to all that hot, juicy pussy engulfing him so lusciously. He felt as if he just wanted to climb inside the woman hanging on to him and never come out. He was certain of one thing, however.

Ronald Weasley must be out of his fucking mind.

"Harder, Severus—" Hermione murmured against his lips.

Snape put a bit more power into it, but kept himself in control as much as possible. He promised he wouldn't hurt her. But gods, the way Hermione shagged—

His hands were full of Hermione's soft, full arse and he spasmodically squeezed her flesh, feeling it bubble and ripple between his fingers as she rose and fell rhythmically. He wanted to watch it jiggle. He stopped, lifting the protesting witch off him and standing her up in the water.

Hermione gasped as Snape turned her away from him, his hands sliding up to her belly, then grasping her breasts as he pressed his hard tool between her cheeks, grinding against her lustfully. His mouth fell to her throat, suckling and licking as he tweaked her nipples and massaged her fullness momentarily. Then he slid his mouth to her ear.

"Kneel in the water. Lean over the edge of the tub," he whispered to her, licking her lobe sexily. "I want to watch your lovely arse bounce as I take you from behind."

Hermione went down immediately, Snape following, positioning her legs so they were together, then straddling them on his knees, his black eyes resting on her arse as he smoothed one hand over it appreciatively. Hermione's arms rested along the edge of the tub and she looked over her shoulder at him, seeing his focus and smirking. So, Severus Snape was as lusty as the next wizard when it came to pussy. Who would have believed such an apparently cold man could be such a sexual animal? Well, he was the perfect example of not judging a wizard by his robes.

Snape grasped her waist with one hand and guided his cock into her tight sleeve with the other, groaning as she slipped around him, Hermione's voice rising in counterpoint as once again all that hot, rigid meat filled her.

"Yes," Snape breathed, taking two handfuls of flesh and pulling her cheeks apart so he could see his cock buried in her sex, the flesh tight and pink around his paleness. He pulled back, hissing as Hermione's pussy pulled at him. He let go of her arse, then thrust, watching the flesh ripple. He slapped one cheek so it would ripple some more.

"Oh! Oh yes! Yes!" Hermione hissed.

Oho. She liked her bum spanked. Well, he could do that.

Snape began to stroke Hermione, slapping first one cheek then the other lightly, making her buttocks bounce, jiggle and shake around him, accentuating each blow with a good, deep thrust, jerking her body, his loins smacking against her bottom like a percussion instrument. He could see her milky lubrication covering the shaft of his cock. Yes, she liked his sex and he'd give her as much as she could stand for as long as he could.

Snape grasped Hermione's waist and began to pull her into his stroke, adding a little sting to the mix, but nothing too painful. Hermione was in purest heaven or someplace close as each stroke and jerk lifted her higher and higher. Then Snape began to talk to her, telling her to give everything to him, to let go, to take every inch of him.

"You like fucking me, don't you?" Snape growled.

"Yes—" Hermione hissed back at him, no longer able to tell where he ended and she began under his steady stroke, no longer able to do anything but accept his possession as she bounced rhythmically, the wizard twisting his fingers into her hair and pulling her head back as he rode her. The slapping of their bodies filled the room, Snape wet with perspiration now, the water cooling and splashing over the sides of the tub as the couple approached the gates of pure bliss. Snape felt Hermione tightening around him, the pressure incredible as he slid through her slickness, her voice rising as she approached climax. He felt the tightening in his balls and Snape went into overdrive, pounding Hermione with abandon now, all thoughts of possibly hurting her hurtling out of his head as his own release approached.

But Hermione was beyond being hurt. She wanted every brutal, lusty stroke of his cock to drive her forward and pitch her over the edge—it was all that mattered in the world right now, that heartbeat of a stroke opening her up and freeing her.

"Severus!" Hermione cried, gushing over him.

"Hermione!" Snape groaned, lightning racing down his spine and exploding through his cock in an electric shock of bliss as he released inside her, riding pulse after pulse of pleasure as he reached the summit and tumbled over it. He curled over Hermione, his loins pressed tight against the curve of her arse, his arms wrapped around her belly as they quaked against each other. Hermione could feel the racing of his heart against her back, and felt sated and satisfied as they descended from the heights.

"That was incredible," Snape said softly, his voice muffled by her hair.

Hermione rested over the tub with her eyes closed, basking in the afterglow and burn of their coupling. She smiled.

"It was okay," she replied, feeling Snape stiffen a little. Yes, he was like any other man. He didn't want to be "okay," he wanted his skills to be considered "exceptional."

"You can't tell me Weasley gave it to you like that," he murmured tightly. Hermione could just feel his scowl. She had mercy.

"No, he didn't. You were wonderful, Severus."

She felt him relax again, then his lips pressed to her temple for a moment, then his weight was gone. Hermione turned around to see him back at the other end of the tub, his wand in his hand, warming the water again. She settled back against her end of the tub and looked at him, her brown eyes meeting his black ones with a bit of mirth.

"I have to admit," the witch said with a smirk. "This is the best spa treatment I've ever had. I particularly enjoyed the internal cleansing."

"Indeed," Snape said, smirking back at her.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I did. It was quiet, just the way I like it, although I had my grandchildren over the day before. You can see pictures of them on facebook. I'm listed under Ruth Sadler, my maiden name. Friend me. :) Next up, New Year! Thanks so much for reading. Next will be the epilogue. ***


	7. Epilogue

**Chapter 7 ~ Epilogue**

Snape and Hermione eventually exited the tub and sat down for a late spot of tea which Snape prepared without magic. It was wonderful. Hermione wore a transfigured housecoat and slippers. Snape wore a rather threadbare and apparently very old housecoat and slippers of his own. Hermione eyed him over her teacup.

"That robe is almost as bad as your briefs," she commented.

"I gravitate to comfort rather than appearance," Snape replied coolly.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to indulge yourself in some luxuries," Hermione said looking around his cramped home. "For instance, I have one major decorating suggestion for this place."

"Only one?"

"Well, considering the suggestion is to raze this whole place to the ground, only one is needed. Or at least move. Gods."

Snape didn't say anything to this, but simply finished his tea. He'd lived here forever. His home didn't have the best memories, but it was his.

"I mean, you have to pee outside," Hermione added.

"No, there's a communal bathroom," Snape corrected her.

"Yes, I know. After getting a look and a whiff of it, I peed outside," Hermione responded, wrinkling her nose.

"Did you? More than likely some newspaper will have a picture of you hiking up your robes and squatting over the ground on the front page tomorrow if that's the case. I can see the headline now, "Hermione Granger Goes Nature Girl," Snape informed her.

"What?"

"Take a little peek out the side of the shade on the front window," Snape told her. Hermione put down her tea cup, walked up to the shade and peeked out. It looked like a squatter's camp outside, with make shift tents and people milling around. Little fires were burning and occasionally there was the pop of a flashbulb.

"What is that?" Hermione said, her eyes rounded.

"Newspaper people, here to find out more about what is no doubt our sordid, ongoing affair," the Dark wizard said softly.

"Oh gods. What am I going to do? How am I going to get past them? Can I Apparate in here?"

Snape looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Of course not. And I will not remove the anti-Apparition protections. That takes too long, reapplying them is a lot of work and anyone could pop in here when they're down. I'm not swimming in friends, you know," Snape replied.

Hermione sighed and plopped down on the sofa.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let Hugo go so fast," she said dully. "I really don't want to deal with the press. They're such muckrakers."

Snape cocked his head at her.

"The best way to deal with an obstacle is to learn how to get past it, then it ceases to be an obstacle," Snape told her.

"What? How am I to do that?" Hermione asked him.

"Gryffindors. Absolutely no cunning and resourcefulness," Snape muttered shaking his head. "It's fairly simple Hermione. Embrace the press, that way you can control the news that goes out about you. Use it to your advantage. If you thought Mr. Weasley looked miserable earlier—"

Hermione stared at Snape as what he was saying began to sink in. She stood up and transfigured her housecoat back into her robes and her slippers into shoes.

"You get dressed, too. We're going to meet the press," she said to Snape, who immediately obliged her. This was going to be interesting. Up to this point, so little in his life was interesting.

That was about to change.

* * *

"What?" Ronald Weasley exclaimed as he shook out the Daily Prophet in disbelief. The headline read, "Hermione Granger Speaks Out!"

Ron read the article which stated that Hermione and Snape had an ongoing on again, off again intimate relationship for the entire ten years he and Hermione had dated. Hermione claimed she simply used Ron as a cover because of the dark connotations of being involved with Snape, but now she'd decided to tell all and let the world know about the real love of her life. Snape was loaded with praise in the article as being far more intelligent, insightful and a far better lover than Ron could ever be, and Lavender Brown or any other witch with designs on him was welcome to him.

"It has always been Severus Snape for me," the article quoted. "Ronald Weasley is a hero, but not nearly as courageous as Severus or as physically or emotionally satisfying. I chose the better man."

On the front page was a picture of Hermione with her arm looped through Snape's, the wizard looking at the camera with a slight smirk. Ron felt as if he were smirking at him.

There were other little articles, such as "The Goose Who Goosed the Gander," in which Hermione's secret relationship with Snape was compared to Ron's dalliance with Lavender and considered far more substantive and meaningful. It was op-ed of course, and written by a woman reporter who was obviously tired of cheating wizards and applauded Hermione's gumption in beating Ron to the punch.

In the centerfold were pictures of Ron being blasted out of Snape's house, Hermione and Snape luxuriating in the tub, Hugo standing there looking flabbergasted and Harry making Snape's house visible. Ron getting hexed was the largest photo and showed him crashing into Harry and both of them flying out of frame.

"I don't bloody believe this!" Ron hissed. "She was cheating on me all this time, with Snape and I had no idea!"

He threw the paper down in a fit of anger. He really thought he had been getting away with something, but he was the one who was being duped all this time. He shook his head ruefully.

For the next several months, Hermione wreaked her revenge on Ron, giving interviews to everyone who asked, and candid, if made up, details about her and Snape's relationship. Snape, however, remained silent. The dark, snarky mysterious lover who let his witch do all the talking.

The public LOVED it.

Lavender became old news very quickly and calls for interviews faded away. She was lucky if she could get a line or two in the shopping papers. Her book did quite poorly when published. No one cared anymore.

Hugo found himself much in demand. He was a celebrity simply because he had been Hermione's bodyguard and people hoped he'd give more details about her and Snape. But Hugo knew a good thing when he saw it, and simply said that client confidentiality came first and he'd never reveal what he knew, despite the fact he knew nothing at all and suspected it was all a farce. But he would be able to milk it for years because everyone wanted a bodyguard that could be counted on to keep his mouth shut.

And he did just that.

* * *

Snape and Hermione lay soaking in the tub in his cramped living room, steam rising around them as the herbs and spices relaxed and revitalized them. They did this twice a month. Hermione didn't manage to get him to change his living room, but she did take over the bedroom, making it bright and airy, with crisp clean sheets, plush carpet and a gleaming new four-poster bed, complete with cherubs, lions and serpents carved into the wood.

"You can't expect me to shag in a room that looks like a prison cell," she chided him as they painted the walls.

Snape shrugged. Actually, he liked the prison scenario. It suited his darker nature.

Now, Hermione lay there in the long wooden tub, looking at Snape through her lashes as the water lapped around them. Her eyes drifted down his thin, familiar chest

"You know," she purred, "I think it's time for a little internal cleansing."

"Indeed," Snape replied, sliding forward through the water and catching Hermione by her arms, then pulling her rather roughly onto his lap as she laughed. He positioned his organ against her, his dark eyes full of pleasure as he hitched forward, entering her.

"I thought you'd never ask."

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of Abduction. Thank you so much for reading. ***


End file.
